


For the Glory of Humanity

by Panther1



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther1/pseuds/Panther1
Summary: During a starless night, a lonely crow is joined by another in order to find what's left of the ashes which saved humanity around a hundred years ago. Determined. Inexperienced. Fiercely loyal to each other. On a quest to venture into the remains of Levi Ackerman, and his deceased comrades.During a night of an uprising, where death walks the street, Oikawa escapes his dead father's palace. Away from his past duties and claws of hungry rebels, the lonely soul strives for revenge, but decides that doing it alone would take forever, and that's too long. A sickly familiar comrade may just be able to help him.During a reckless night of drinking, of broken promises and tales of the dead, Daichi makes the supreme mistake as he persuades his one and only as to join him on the quest of humanity's freedom, and to join the Scouting Legion. He shouldn't have. Now, his main priority is to keep Suga alive. Staying alive is somewhere along the list.(In other words, an Attack on Titan AU, with lots of ships, unusual plot, and lots of feels. Hopefully some fluff is enough to make up for it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so - this is my first ever Haikyuu fanfic, so please do bear with me, I'm trying out for a full fanfiction with a somewhat complicated plot, angst, and so on. Sorry about this chapter, it's kind of boring and has lots of holes in the explanation, but I'll explain everything later, this is just a prologue like chapter, the whole story happens after the actual AOT plot, but where most of the Survey Corps suffer a defeat, only Levi lives from the main character squad, he takes back Wall Maria, etc.  
> If you have any advice for me or just generally anything, please do comment, it would be very appreciated~  
> Enjoy~

The darkness took the land like a tsunami, and gripped the citizens of the three walls with unwelcomed claws of fear, insecurity and death. Anything could happen during the night, during the reign of the moon which did not shed that much light, in the end. Clearly not enough, as countless attacks took place during the darkest moments of the darkness, which took so many soldiers of freedom, who died for their cause, each of them having suffered their own little tragic past. Like countless others, their story will not be remembered in these ages. Tragedies were not welcome for these lands, but were unfortunately a norm.

Many citizens were peacefully took by slumber, in all three walls.

Others were not so lucky, though.

To the young prince, who spent so many of his years locked away behind the palace, away from the servants of his father, fire was a beauty. It reminded him of the scented candles that his mother used to put up around the house, before she left. He never got an answer as to why, and how, but one day she left without a warning, when Oikawa was eight or so. Three months later, a letter arrived to his father. The next day, all of the servants were forbidden from talking to his son, and he was to stay inside the palace at all all times. Safely within the wall Sina. Back then, life wasn't amazing, but he managed. Broken and lonely, but alive, back to the times when fire was just a tiny flame on a white candle that was lit when he ate dinner. Because it was posh.

This night, the fire that leapt up and cracked like a whip was a whole new different thing to Oikawa. It begun quite suddenly, in the mere middle of the night, when souls would be fast asleep, unsuspecting any kind of danger. Including the teen, including his father. 

The fire was really a devilish whip straight from the dark depths of hell, devouring the palace more and more at each crack, forcing the young prince to escape his home. A monster, a mix of red and orange, accompanied by smoke, which slowed Oikawa down, forcing him to cough repeatedly. As the coughs racked his body, the burning fingers of death caught up to him. Once, they nearly caught up to him, nearly set his clothes on fire, but he carried on, running away from his home. Away from the danger.

He did not stop until he was a safe distance away, and even then, he was cautious of his surroundings. The rumours of the Resistance came alive, after all. They fulfilled their empty promises after years of cursing his Father. That day, no King sat on his throne as to rule what was left of humanity, that day was the day itself where the military shook. Crumbled a bit, but it did not fall down.

The military police searched for the victims of the flames, tried to recover what was lost, find the Rebels who were behind it, and tried to find the prince, for they did not find his body. After a couple of days, they gave up. There was no point. The military commander will rule for now, as they had no other form of government.

In the end, the Resistance had proved its point, and murdered the King shamelessly and destroying his palace. But the prince was not dead, and he would strive in order to taste the sweet sour bliss of revenge, along with finding a place for himself in this ruthless world.

* * *

 

The two lone souls sat by each other, safely within the protection of Wall Maria. Countless years ago, roughly a hundred now, in the times of Jaeger, of Arlert, and humanity's strongest warior, the heroes have managed to take what was left of the lands within Wall Maria. After a tragic Scouting Legion expedition, where Levi Ackerman's comrades had all sacrificed their lives to the cause and were brutally murdered by the titans, humanity's strongest warrior lead whatever was left back into the safety walls. He later organised his own team, and with the help of the rest of the military, lead them into capturing Wall Maria again, as to honour his deceased friends. It was a legend.

That's what the two could think about as they sat on the roof of a house, staring into the starless night. The moon was not absent, but it gave them little entertainment. They have agreed to come back here one last time.

"Do you think..." To start off with, he was short. His bright orange hair was taken notice of very quickly, but the teen who went by Hinata didn't mind that. "Do you think that maybe, possibly, we can gain more land? Build another wall?" His eyes reflected whatever little light shined down at them, accompanied by a smile. A _hopeful_ smile.

"You're going to get yourself killed." His companion muttered in response, with a shrug. He didn't want to think about the possibility, because that's exactly how you get killed, you hope for too much, you don't take care, and then you make a small mistake which could quite possibly cost your life. Maybe he was a bit paranoid, but... So was his father when he heard the dark haired teen announce that he's going to do what is expected of him. Which meant joining the military. "Hinata." He huffed in annoyance. "What did I tell you?"

"That I'm a dumbass and you'll smack me if I get myself killed?"

"Well, uh... That too." He cleared his throat a bit, shoulders slumping a bit. This kid will never learn. He didn't want Hinata to die because of how reckless he was. Kageyama just wanted all of this to be over, because befriending that little ray of sunshine made him too hopeful for his liking. "You're going to have to be careful." He added awkwardly, unsure what to actually say. He wasn't exactly great at speaking, more in street fights that he grew up with. That's how he met Hinata, anyway, that little shrimp wanted to fight just because of some dumb reason that he made up.

"I know. You told me many times, but just think about it! It would be legendary!" How the hell could he be so happy? Just how? The wall could get destroyed any minute again, they could be eaten by those beasts out there, but he was being _hopeful_? Though... It did light up Kageyama a bit. It was a nice change from... Being so pessimistic all the time. "What d'you say?"

"What do I say about what?"

"About trying to take more land back! We could build another wall, no problem. It would be more safe for us. Maybe we could find out more, who knows?"

"For God's sake, Hinata, this is not a game." Kageyama snapped at him harshly. Maybe... A bit too harshly. "Why the hell would _you_ be the one able to do it, anyway? You can't even fight street thugs and you wouldn't survive a day in the underground, what makes you think you'll be able to do a deed that would make you worthy of being called humanity's strongest?"

"...Me?"

"What do you mean 'me'? Who else?" He demanded.

"We... The two of us."

The taller, but younger out of the two, stopped. His eyes widened just a bit, but he managed to pass of with a 'tch', a habit he picked up in the streets. Hinata looked straight back at him, and slowly, raised the corner of his lips in a smile as he continued to speak.

"Because... If you're here with me, then... We're both..."

"Invincible. Yeah, dumbass. I know."

With that, they both turned back to gazing at the faded moonlight that shone down on their home streets, the shadows and overall darkness that the midnight had to offer, along with the peaceful, comfortable silence that came with it.

They didn't see the fire as they peacefully sat on a roof, both locked away in their own thoughts.

* * *

 

"Again!" Daichi yelled, his laugh filling the bar. It was more of a rumble, really, but not that Suga minded. What he did mind was the fact that his friend was getting wasted. He was absolutely not dragging his drunk ass home. "Play it again!"

The local bar was usually a quiet place at midnight, as most preferred other, larger places with more people, but Daichi made the mistake of trusting his friends and inviting them along as he wanted to spend an evening just not worrying about things. Or rather, he wanted to spend an evening with Suga as the two of them were in two different branches of the military, but unwanted guests came along too, and forced him to drink.

Soon enough, he was being louder than Bokuto and Kuroo put together, which happened rarely. That was when he wasn't able to turn back, and when he was lost in his alcohol. That was when Suga started to debate if he should do something about the ringing noise in his ears from Daichi yelling, or just let him carry on.

This time, it was the silver haired soldier who made a mistake of letting Daichi carry on. Whatever 'conversation' they were having on a planned quiet evening, it started to dip into the subject of how badly the dark haired man missed his dear comrade, how lonely he was, how rarely they get to spend time together.

"I told you Daichi, I am completely fine with being in the Stationary Guard."

"But Sugaaaaaa, it's so boring, and plain, and you don't do that much..." He drawled, looking over at the other hopelessly. Suga was now debating over punching him for that look and the lovable attitude, punching the table, leaving or carrying on. Unfortunately for him, he chose the last option.

"I do, actually. Sorry to disappoint your expectations." The words were harsh themselves, but he had a genuine smile on his face as he stood up. "Come on, let's go home."

"Not until you agree to joining me." Daichi pouted and crossed his arms with a huff, shaking his head as if he was a five year old again, wanting to stay up past his bedtime. "It'll be fun!"

"In the death corps. Right. Come on, let's go, I want to sleep."

"Pleaseeeee...?"

Okay, fuck it. Daichi was a stubborn little shit, Suga drunk too much himself and wasn't thinking clearly, all he wanted to do was go back home as he was on his temporary holiday, and sleep. But his friend (or rather, potential boyfriend, but the military didn't give much time to socialise), was stubborn as hell. So the silver haired soldier merely sighed, rolled his eyes just a bit before shrugging.

"Fine. I'll join your squad or whatever." He wasn't even able to sound pissed off, God, not when Daichi was around. "Happy? Please go home with me now?"

At that moment, Daichi seemed happy enough. When he woke up the next day with a headache, and with surprisingly somewhat clear memories of yesterday, along with finding out that Suga was actually being serious, he didn't seem all that pleased. For both of their safety.

The two of them didn't see the fire, or two teens watching the moon together.

That day, three vows were made.

The first one was of bloody revenge.

The second one was of hope, dreams and determination.

The third one was of recklessness and loneliness.

 


End file.
